A broadband network gateway (BNG) routes traffic to and from broadband remote access devices, such as digital subscriber line access multiplexers (DSLAMs), on an Internet service provider (ISP) network. The BNG enables subscribers to connect to the broadband network, and performs authentication, authorization, and accounting, assigns internet protocol (IP) addresses, enforces quality of service (QoS) policies, etc.